warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
How do you get a mentor? Deputy of StarClan 20:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Signature Alright, thanks for telling me. This is going to sound dumb. . . but how do you make a sub-page? Thanks, ♫ mosspool ♫ the new dovesong! 05:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) WARNING Bramble what u did to Rainears blog page was not needed i am Mad beacuse i made a lot of those pics soo please but them back!!! Cinderpelt123 05:12, August 14, 2010 (UTC) well i dont care just say sorry to Rainear fro that and me for ur stupid pep talk >:| Cinderpelt123 05:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Let go on the IRC then and talk Cinderpelt123 05:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) idea Hi Bramble. Before I start I just want to say that I'm not trying undermine your athority of anything, but I had an idea for the number of pictures for approval on PCA to stay at 35 or under. If you make to sections, one for disscusions and one for pictures for approval, then the number of cats for approval is always at the top and people don't need to count. I don't know if you already did this before, but it might work.--'WillowwhispGOWARRIORCATS' 02:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Bramble. My signature does that because I couldn't think of any thing else to put in it. I do have one question. Is there a way that I can know what pages need the most help, becuase I check somethings and I've been trying to help with Graystripe's page, but I left all my Power of Three books where I can't get to them. Also, why do we call him Gray''stripe when in all of the warriors book I have with me call him ''Grey''stripe?--'WillowwhispGOWARRIORCATS' 02:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, that helpped a lot, and I know why I thought it should be greystripe. I took a trip to Ireland and when I saw the slightly different covers, I had to by all of the ones I see. Those books are with me now. Thank you and I made the changes so GO, WARRIOR, and CATS should link to my talk page no. 02:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Speedy Deletion Clarification? Warriors Wiki actually dosen't have a clear deletion policy that's in writing, and thus technically has no formal speedy deletion rules. It's something we may need to address in the coming days. The main reason I didn't speedy delete is that I know y'all have had issues in the past concerning the blog space, which wasn't around when the original policies were written. I think of this as a fairly aggressive, in one's face approach to establishing a precedent. Doing it through the formal deletion channel means anyone who doesn't air their feelings now will have to cope with the fact that they simply didn't participate and thus have no right to complain. In essence, I'm deleting this Blog this way, and paving the way for speedy deletion to happen in the future. We do need a set of speedy deletion rules, though... 13:12, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble! I was wondering if I could create a charart tutorial for users, just on my page and stuff but I didn't know If you had to be a warrior first or not on project:Charart. So um could you get back to me soon? Thanks [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt']]Deputy of StormClan 16:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Personal Image Hi Bramble. A user, Sunleap, has too many personal images on her page. Should I tell her about the image limit, or should I let the Syops do so? Also, if this happens again with another user, what should I do? Thanks, 19:15, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Bramble. I will. :) 19:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Siggies Thanks, Bramble. I THINK I did it right. 06:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) O.O I think I did something WRONG. Help?? (dare I leave that signature again?) Thanks, Bramble 01:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh no. Not the scroll box again. HELP? 01:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! =) 01:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Harley Would it be alright if I changed the eye color on his charart. There wasn't one at the time of approval. 16:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: PCA Talk Formation Hmm... I think it could work. The only problem I see is the 'leave a message' button which so many people use to start a new section puts them at the bottom automatically. Whilst this shouldn't be a problem, people seem to have trouble grasping things. It is a good idea though and ultimately I don't mind either way so I'll let you decide =) 16:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Project Charart Umm, how do you reserve a cat in Project Charart?? I have noo idea! Please help! Thank you!!! 16:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (just type in my name in the search box! i haven't connected the link yet!) Thank you for your help and fixing my siggie!! 16:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Bramble I tryed to do that and I hit the preview button and It looked fine then I saved it and It went all out of wack Im sorry but can you please fix it :( Im really sorry!! 16:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi im new and how do i reserve a cat? i want Pikepaw pls so can you tell me how thank you and may Starclan light your path Maplepool 12:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Maplepool My Signature For some reason, whenever I post my signature, the date ends up below it and in a scroll box. Do you know how I can fix this?-- 21:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Questions- PCA Hey Bramble! I am currently working on Crowfeather's loner pic at Pixlr. com, but I am very confused! Lol! I have a few questions, so I hope you don't mind if I ask them. :) Here they are: #Eyes? I have no clue what the "eye pattern" is or where I am supposed to get it. #Loner Shading? Apparently there is a special shading for loners but I don't know what it is. #Blurring? I am really confused about this one. What do I even use that for? Here is what I am currently at, but it is not pretty: See what I mean? Lol, do you have any suggestions for me? I need help! Lol! 13:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that makes sense about the dark gray, but I just used the same color as Crowfeather's warrior pic. And the paint bucket would make it easier. I'll check out Nightshine's tutorial. Thanks for answering my questions! =) 17:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I looked at Nightshine's tutorial, but what I want to know is, how do you get the eye pattern on the cat? Thanks. 19:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, Oblivion helped me. :) 02:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hi mentor! I just have some more questions: 1: When do I become a warrior and not an apprentice in PCA? 2: When do I graduate from being your apprentice? 3: Am I aloud to make my own tutorials for PCA or do I have to have them approved or be a warrior? Hope I'm not overwhelming you. For 1 and 2, I'm not too eager, just wondering. 00:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) charat Could you please tell me how to make a charat??!! I'm real new here, so I don't have a siggi. -Brightfire360 Go here and scroll down until you see Apprentice Turturals. Click on it and pick one to start with. My favorites are Misty's and Bluestar's. 21:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mentor?? Hi i'm new could you please mentor me?? Brightfire360 18:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bramble would you like to be my mentor ? Ivyleaf 22:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Upload Hi Bramble! I have made a pic for my cat but it wont upload, it keeps saying that it dosent have an file end name- eg.Jpg - but it does, its png, do you know what im doing wrong? also,how many images are you allowed on your page? Thanks!☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 18:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) (: (: K thanks and for the third one, I know that as I don't even have the first approved I am in no way able make a tutorial that would be accurate, I was just woundring because it seemed like a lot of people made some and there are a lot of different styles. So if they were approved, I would wonder about the requirements. Am I making since? I don't think I am. 02:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Bravespirit Bravespirit has taken credit for another user's art. See here. 02:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Tabby stribes Hi mentor! I know that this is more of a question for PCA, but I thought that since you are leader of PCA and my mentor, it would be okay. If this is an inappropriate place for this or something, please tell me. I was experimenting with tabby stripes and I made a cat. It is a gray tabby warrior she-cat with blue eyes. I know that it wouldn't be ready for approval, but I was wondering if you could tell me if this was and okay version of tabby stripes. I did kind of strait stripes, then smudged them: I know, I went crazy with shading and highlights, but I was trying a new shading strategy too. :) 03:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I have another question. Not that I am planning on being banned anytime soon, I was wondering. If a user was banned, is there a way to make it impossible to go on the site? Or is it in faith that the user will not come on or make a new account? Am I over whelming you with my many questions? 04:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Mentor I am willing to stay on for a long time. so it would be great if you could be my mentor!! Brightfire360 18:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Adopt A User Hey Bramble! How have you been? I was wondering if, as a mentor, can I accept new users as mentors if they meet the requirements, and archive old posts? I was wondering because there are some mentor requests that I archived, and I hope that was okay with you. Also, are you the "official" leader of the project, or is there one? Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon! 17:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Also, I talked to Sandy about being listed as a contributor on the Community Portal and she suggested I talk to an admin about it, so I thought I would ask you. I also posted a request on the talk page to be added. Thanks! 20:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for clearing that up with me, and Rosestar's page says that her account has been disabled so is it okay if I archive it? About the contributor thing, that would be great to come up with some kind of guideline, because as far as I can tell, I meet the same requirements as Icestorm or Nightshine. And, is it okay if I add the friend userbox, with you as a friend? I know, I don't have to ask but, I thought it would be better too, because I consider you a friend. =) Talk to you later! 14:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Tabby Stripes Don't worry Bramble. I wouldn't be dropping in and practicing my art with you. I understand that it would be annoying if I came in every day with questions that shouldn't be here. Thanks for answering. 01:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) My picture! hey Bramble! i have a message. i saw warriors wikia has got 21% more populairity, but the picture was made by ME! I was just a queen of my clan, SwiftClan, but how can it be my picture? answere please! [[User:CinderStream|'Cinder']][[User Talk:CinderStream|'Covered In Clouds...']] 18:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Contributors List Hi Bramble, I was just wondering, how do you get on the list of Contributors (the list on the community portal)? 19:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to tell ya that I've come back, and I'm hoping you're well. May I make you a charart, so you can help me improve?♥Featherblaze♥Meow to me! 01:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm so glad you're well, and I'm well, too. Will do, and thanks.♥Featherblaze♥Meow to me! 02:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) A Few Questions 1. Where should I put charart tutorials? Of my own? 2. Where can I upload the shading examples? Just wanted to know.♥Featherblaze♥Meow to me! 23:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Offer to update wiki logo I made this logo for a Warriors characters fan wiki. I was wondering if you would like me to attempt an updated logo (to match your blue text on light blue skin) using the same font as the aforementioned logo. I suspect you wouldn't want something as complicated as the other wiki, but I could just give your logo an update with the text mostly. Please contact me here, if you'd like to take me up on my offer. --Fandyllic 8:50 PM PST 23 Aug 2010 On the Potential of Requesting a Logo Update : While I personally feel that our logo is evocative of our identify more-so than pictures of cats, my personal opinion only counts for so much. While images of characters is highly evocative of the purpose of the Warrior Characters Wiki, the Warriors Wiki has an entire universe of warriors cats and information about them to represent through a logo. If the other Sysops wish, however, I'd be willing to take this discussion to the community-at-large and see how they feel about altering the logo. I do think it would be un-do effort at this phase due to Wikia's plans to completely alter the way things are laid out. We're going to have to re-deisng the logo coming up anyways (but we don't have those specifications as of yet). 12:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I'd rather not change the logo. I like the way it is- simple, clean cut, and the StarClan symbol is known well enough by anyone who's read a single book of the series. I feel like adding anything else to the logo would just make it more awkward and also make it harder to add our logo into any other images (such as buttons, advertising banners, I dunno). I'd be okay with a simple style revamp or the new font Fandyllic mentioned but I wouldn't want a complete change, unless some changing becomes necessary when Wikia updates the layout. (Thank you for your offer though, Fandyllic) 13:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Question May I please use this Wiki's Charart Template please post your answer on my talk page Rainear be as silent as rain Who made the Template exactly? thanks by the way :D Rainear Let the rain guide you 00:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Last thing... I have tried both codes (the one on the main Charcat page and the semi code) and it doesn't work could you help here is the link Template:Charcat Rainear Let the rain guide you 18:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Poll How do I make a poll?? Brightfire360 19:03, August 24, 2010 (UTC) chat how do i chat with other users? chat how do i chat with other users? Mentor? Hi Bramble! I wanted to drop by to ask if I could be your apprentice! I've asked two other users, but then it turned out that they already had two apprentices! I looked you up and you only had one. May I please be your apprentice? Thank you! I'd appreciate it! Willowheart[[User Talk:Willowheart1231|''May StarClan light your path!]] 00:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Willowheart1231 Re: Contributors List I see. I also agree, maybe we don't need a list of users who have a lot of contributions, it's the contributions themselves that matters. 01:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Will you take me as your apprentice? Hey Bramble! I registered today and I was wondering if you would take me as your apprentice. On your user page, you said that you had two apprentices. On Project Adopt a User, it says that you have only one. If you have two that is fine, if you have one that would be great! Thank you for listening! (I don't have a signature.) Mistyfall 15:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Project Charat Hi Bramble! I was wondering, I'm doing Swallowflight as a rouge, and it doesn't give an eye color. Do I fill in a random color? 22:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Fernpelt's KP pic... ... is due to be approved THIS VERY SECOND. I have a charart I would like to approve and until Fernpelt's KP pic is approved I cannot post it up. The 24 hours are up and I'm sorry to bother you, but if you are online, could you approve the pic so I may post my (first ever) charart up? Thank you for your time =) -- 01:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey Bramble! Well, I saw you were on and I wanted to know if you had time for the IRC. Do you? 03:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't on last night, right after I asked you my mom forced me to get of the computer. xP. Can you go on now? 14:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Position When I saw your post on my watchlist, I thought that you might've possibly be giving the position of a senior warrior. But a deputy? When I read your words, my heart started racing, and it was all I could do to stop myself from becoming a bit teary :) Of course I accept your offer, and thank you ''so much for giving me this unique opportunity. 03:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I was just about to post something on her talk page when you told me :) I'm so honored to have been chosen by you, and will serve faithfully as your deputy for as long as I can. Sandy was a great deputy, and, yes, i am honored as well to be taking her place. 04:05, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I already know everything I have to do, but I was just wondering, in case I missed something, what are my responsibilities as deputy? Thank you, 13:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) HOW TO MAKE THOSE CATS how do you make those awsome pictures of cats to show what they look like. example: --Sandshadow 18:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________ could i please join the charat clan and could you tell me how to make one plz!!!--Sandshadow 21:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well.... Well Bramble, you never cease to suprise me! :P I was coming by to tell you that you have picked a great choice for your deputy. Oblivion is my best friend on this wiki, and she will be great. It was really funny when I saw your post on her talk page, I was like.... woah. :D She will do great! See you later! 22:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Talk Oh my goodness, I feel so stupid right now. I was trying to put a comment on an image and long story short, I ended up deleting the entire talk section, I'm so sorry! There's a way to recover that, right?! From a very apologetic 06:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I saw this and reverted the edit, integrating the comments you wanted to leave, Dovesong. I didn't want anyone else to edit the page and make it hard to fix. The only thing I lost was the timestamp - apologies. 08:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Help Please help my siggie for siggie reform wont work even though i did what you told me too (BTW im back) so ya i tried like everything D: (Yes im using not the siggie reform siggie sorry :() BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart On Monday, I'm going to leave charart so I can focus on my school work more. But my Rockshade image is still up for approval, and I doubt it's going to be approved in 3 days. Frostheart's offered to help me with my charart, but is she allowed to upload images of Rockshade when I can't? Try and see the situation under Rockshade's section for approval. 19:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi, what coding am I supposed to use. Brightfire360 04:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Can i plz join bramble i was really hoping that i could join the team for project character art (PCA) --Sandshadow 04:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Question So, i already posted this, but can i do Sandstorm as a kit? you replied to me, but not about that.:) ☻Sunstar27☻[[User Talk:Sunstar27|''Follow your Destiny!]] 12:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) PCA could i join you at PCA (project character art)?plz--Sandshadow 15:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) just to let you know　（ｕｓｅｒ）　ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｏｎ　ｙｏｕ　ｐａｇｅ　ａｎｄ　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｄｅｌｅｔｅｄ　ｓｏｒｒｙ--Sandshadow 15:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) HI! hi I am not a full user but I want people to see my work I have been working on it for three days straight. I would also like a charart plllllleeeeeeease. I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally want one but i don't know if I can get one because I am a UC. But if I could I would like it with this description Name:Thundercloud Clan:StormClan Description: Long-furred tan she-cat with a white chest and paws with blue eyes. Rank:Warrior Features: Brown right ear, and tabby stripes on her tail, white tail tip. Please I woud really like a charart. User:99.142.49.47 ｊust to let you know　（ｕｓｅｒ）　ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｏｎ　ｙｏｕ　ｐａｇｅ　ａｎｄｉ　ｔｈｉｎｋ　　ｉｔ　ｗａｓ　ｄｅｌｅｔｅｄ　ｓｏｒｒｙ--Sandshadow 16:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ｎｏｔ　ｙｏｕ ｔｈｘ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｅｌｌｉｎｇ　ｍｅ　ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｒｅａｌｌｙ　ｅａｇｅｒ　ｔｏ　ｊｏｉｎ ａｎｄ　ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｔａｌｋｉｎｇ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｔｈｅ　ｕｓｅｒ　ｗｈｏ　ｄｉｄ　ｎｏｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ａｎｄ　ａｃｃｏｕｎｔ　．　Ｉ ｃｈｅｃｋ　ｏｕｔ　ｈｉｓ　ｕｓｅｒ　ｐａｇｅ　ａｎｄ　ｋｉｓｔｕｆｏｘ　ｄｅｌｅｔｅｄ　ｉｔ　ｓｅｎｓｅ　ｈｅ　ｄｉｄ　ｎｏｔ　ｈａｖｅ　ａｎ　ａｃｃｏｕｎｔ--Sandshadow 18:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Responsibilities Okay, Bramble. Thank you :) 21:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) How can I join PCA Hi i was wondering if I could join PCA I made a picture of Waspwhisker as a kittypet but I didn't know if I was allowed to post it any where since i not part of project carart thanks anyway. *Wildfire* 23:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Userpage/Talkpage I fixed it! GreyFeather 15:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) CAN I JOIN!?! Hey Bramble can I join!! I really want to know how to make custom cats! :):):) Legomanhotrod 03:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi Bramble. I wanted to know something about PCA. Let me just show you an example of my question first. Randomtail - For approval PICTURE Blur the shading blah blah Is the picture the reuploaded version, or the first version? Let me know if this is too confusing. Thanks! 07:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No Longer apprentice? I saw that I was no longer your apprentice, that was fine, but I was never informed. Sorry, I didn't know until now. :) 08:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) take me as your apprentice! can u take me as your apprentice? Cloudpaw 17:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) PCA Bramble, I'm wondering why my username isn't on PCA Apprentices. Is it because I wasn't visiting regularly? Just wondering! FiercestarLeader of RiverClan 20:53, August 29, 2010 (UTC) A little question I am wondering how to join project character art? I like making for fun cats! I can put pieces of my own pictures morphed into a cat! it's pretty cool! GreyFeather 04:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) UBX project Hi! You are up late. :D Anyway, just wondering if you saw this discussion about the userboxes. There seems to be a consensus about terminating the Project (or rather moving it to a Maintenance / Passive phase instead of Active phase until the existing boxes are fixed, after which I suppose the Project can be closed). We can conclude the vote I believe (Insane agreed as well); what should be our next step? Kind regards, 06:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Bramble! Wow, that is a bit long for an afternoon nap. :D Thanks for the reply about the userbox project. I will send a message to Kitsu as well; I wish to know her opinion as I guess she is the only one who has experience about closing projects or changing their phases. Kind regards and thanks, 11:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) E-mail I can just give you my e-mail on here, I'm fine with it :) - s_northey@hotmail.com There you are :D I hope to hear from you soon =) 04:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Bramble. Sorry, and we'll stop. 15:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Over-chatting. Hi Bramble! Sorry for chatting over and over with Oblivion and others. I'll try to stop it, thanks for warning me though, it was distracting me from editing. :) 15:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Question.. Hey Bramble! Just curious but what do you need to become a warrior of Project:Charart? I want to be one so bad! (Not trying to sound pushy or anything) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt']]Deputy of StormClan 19:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chatter Okay, Thanks. I was starting to think about that too. We will stop. :D 20:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay, how do you get a user on the IRC, I tried, and then just got confused. 20:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that me and Oblivion are on IRC now. (We figured it out :D) And thanks for reminding us to stop talking on each other's talk page. :) 23:41, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sysop I was just wondering, shouldn't Kitsufox be listed as a sysop on the sidebar (MediaWiki)? 01:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Flystar Bramble, I know he's not listed as a page with a needed image but can I do him? I can't seem to find an undone picture! FiercestarLeader of RiverClan 03:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) annoying user on Qustion part of wiki dear bramble i am a member but i don't wish to log in.on the warriors answers site a userSparrowflight777 is asking things then just answering it them selves its annoying,i know some others who are being annoyed by them is there anyway for you to stop them ~thanks Book Covers Hello Bramble! I was recently appointed the leader of Project Books, and a few things were brought to my attention. One is, this policy is ready for a vote to be initiated, so we can create a guideline. Thanks and See you soon, 11:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Bramble I was wondering how to create a new page on this site. May StarClan walk ur path Bluestar76 Honeyleaf I was just wondering if you were the one who archived Honeyleaf's rogue image - which I'm assuming you did - because the image somehow got deleted. Do you know how that happened? :) Also, I think we should temporarily (''very temporarily) stop images from being posted on PCA, just until the image problem is fixed (it might already be, Im not sure) because all these extra images being made is just making more work. 03:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Birchfall Alternate Image I noticed in the trivia section that Birchfall was mentioned to have gray fur. I went onto HarperCollins and used the Browse Inside and found that he was mentioned to have gray fur when he was a kit, before his apprentice ceremony. Could we do an alternate image for Birchkit with gray fur on PCA? 16:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) PCA Hi Bramble! I wanted to let you know I can't work on my PCA charat for a few days, so don't think I ditched it! I'll be back after monday, I promise! See you around! 23:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Charart Whenever I try to upload Nettlesplash's warrior image, the new changes won't show. I try reverting it because the changes show in the previous tumbnail, but that doesn't work. I tried bypassing my cache, but it doesn't work. Should I contact Wikia? This has happend before, and I don't think I'm the only one it's happend to. I also kind of messed it up. When I first uploaded the image, I accidentaly named it with two pngs at the end. I'm currently waiting for it to be deleted. I know this may seem really confusing, and it is, but I just want this to be fixed. -_-' 14:13, September 5, 2010 (UTC)